


punishment

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	punishment

“你回来晚了，冰河。”

与冷淡语调不相符的灼热贴上人的后腰，还未来得及从一片黑暗中晃过神，冰河便被这骤然加剧的力道牵引着落入怀抱，熟悉的感觉包裹住还在愣神的男人，灼热代替微凉的空气自他赤裸的胸膛蔓延开来。

“吾师…”

对方的指尖轻压上他尚没愈合的伤口，带起的抽气还未能完全出声，便被人封在唇下，融成一个饱含不满的吻。侵略的舌一如既往纠缠起冰河的扯向自己口中，难得有些不知克制地吸吮。然而天鹅座却从舌面上那焦躁的扫动里，品尝到了暗含其下的担忧。

“抱歉，这次耽搁得有些久，对方有些棘手。”

“你做得很好，我一直在观察着你的表现。”

“那老师你……？”

刺痛伴随着吻一路自脖颈滑下，若不是这场梦境里昏暗无光，即便是成长至此，冰河也依旧会为这被老师亲自烙下的痕迹而羞耻难安。熟稔酷寒的身体此刻灼热发烫得厉害，让他有些逃避地想要后退，却被面前的人收拢力道，紧紧锁在怀里。

“那么多年还需要我来提点你么，冰河？不知错误便永远不会反省。”

惩罚的吻印上他的胸膛，被岁月磨砺的肤色在津液的承托下显得格外情色，卡妙弹动着舌尖，来回拨弄舔舐乳晕周侧，享受着柔软乳尖逐渐硬立起来的过程。他的另一手附上学生结实的臀瓣，五指陷入臀肉深掐了一把，又毫不留情地向侧掰开，任由冰凉的空气触及敏感的穴口。

他感受到怀中的男人猛地颤了一下。

“我…对不起，我应该结束战斗就立刻返回西伯利亚的。”

颤抖的声线一如他年少时那么悦耳，卡妙满意地啄吻了一口他的胸膛，湿润的唇迁回对方喉结，张口含住那上下滚动的突起，喉间收紧压迫着这脆弱之所，无声地宣告着对方的归属权。他的呼吸打在冰河的肌肤上，让本就有些恍惚的人更为情欲所扰，暴露的穴口颤抖着微微翕动。

“不许有下一次。”

在被指节侵入之前，他听见他的老师如此教诲。


End file.
